


Double Trouble

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Penguin Babies [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Borts & Beau find out there having twins! Beau is a lot less excited then Bort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5! I think there's only going to be 1 or 2 more parts. Also if anyone has any suggestions for baby names or couples they'd like to see in the future let me know! I'm in the middle of Latta/Wilson but t should be done in a day or so.

Sunshine and Borts were finally trying for a baby. Beau wanted one now, seeing as all his friends had so many. James said it was easy as hell to get pregnant if you just didn’t use condoms. Boy was he wrong.

“It’s been like 3 weeks James I’m fucking not pregnant what gives.”

“That’s weird. Both times I got pregnant in like 5 days. Maybe you’re not doing it right?” He says on the other end of the phone.

So they keep trying.

A week later when Beau takes another pregnancy test before there game against Colorado and it comes out negative he flushes it down the toilet out of anger.

“You okay in there?” Borts shouts from the other side of the door.

“No. Am I like fucking broken or something?”

“Nothing’s wrong Beau I’m sure it just takes time for some people.”

So he listens. Because Borts makes him feel better. And then a few days later when he checks again it comes out positive. It did take a lot longer then he’d like but he’ll take it.

Sidney congratulates him when he tells him and then starts making a plan for how they’ll handle it once the baby starts popping out. He and Tanger both usually stop playing after 6 months and James said he player till 7. Sid says since it’s him, Mr. Injury and all, that he should stop playing around 4 months to be safe.

“I just don’t want you or your baby getting hurt and all.”

“I understand.” Beau says smiling “I rather have a healthy baby then anything bad happening either.”

Beau tells Robert when they get home what their plan is.

“Shouldn’t we go to the doctor before we start planning anything?” He says while Beau’s making them sandwiches “I mean what if something’s wrong we should find out now right?”

“That’s true. I’ll make myself an appointment later. Duper gave me his wives OB/GYN phone number.”

He’s a little over excited for someone who’s only a few weeks pregnant but he just really likes babies. And he and Borts baby will be the cutess, even cuter then Nealer and Paul’s daughters. He thinks Borts will make a good dad, he’s sweet and he knows how to take care of him so a baby can’t be much harder. Plus he’s seen him babysit Tanger’s kids and he’s great with them.

During the third month they get there first ultra sound. Borts been really nervous that something bad is going to show up. Like a random missing limb or it won’t have a brain or something crazy.

“Guys just get like that some times.” Sidney told him. “Geno was always really weird like that. Like the baby was going to grow an extra arm while I was sleeping or something.”

So they put the cold as fuck gel on his stomach and use the transmitter to find the baby on the screen. Except when she goes to turn the screen she stops for a moment.

“What? Is something wrong?” Rob asks

“No.” She replies “You two didn’t say you were expecting twins is all.”

“Twins?!” Beau asks, confused out of his mind. The doctor never said they were having twins “We did not know we were having twins.”

“Wait were having twins?” Borts asks

The OB/GYM smiles and nods and turns the screen to face them. She points at the two babies inside beau’s belly.

“Where are we going to put twins?” Beau asks nervously. Borts is to blessed out to care, overjoyed with the fact he’s having two healthy babies instead of one.

They can’t find out the genders till 4 months but Beau is too stunned to even care right now.

“Were having twins.” He states when there back in the car.

“I know right this is amazing!”

“Bort. That’s two babies. Two babies we have to take care of. Who scream and cry and I’m never going to sleep again.”

Borts smiles and puts his hand on his shoulder “Everything will be okay baby. Just imagine it. You and me and are perfect little babies in a big house with awesome hockey careers.”

“They will be perfect.” Beau says smiling “Were going to have to move though. Are apartment is way too small.”

“Agreed.” Borts says as he starts the car to head home. They’ll be ups and downs but at least they’ll be a family. Just like he wanted.


End file.
